If Ever We Were Anything
by Wanderlusting
Summary: They were only granted mere moments in time, and they had to make it last...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters and real people portrayed in this story do not belong to me, the characters belong to WWE and the real people own themselves. Also, there is a bit of mature content (not explicit) and swearing, so you've been forewarned.  
**

* * *

A/N: I know that I've been a little MIA here, but I'm here with a new one that I hope you'll all enjoy. And please leave a review letting me know that you think, I'd be eternally grateful. Also, if you want an update for my Trish/Carlito fic, I will try my darnedest to get that to you. :)

* * *

They snuck into a closet, limbs tangled, breathless, lips finding skin wherever skin was available. See, they were not afforded the luxury of time. They were granted mere moments in this endless stream of moments. Their moments were brief, excitable, filled with just enough passion to sustain them, but never too much to make them crave more than those few moments they were able to spare to sneak off and become this entanglement of bodies, like snakes coiled up until they were indistinguishable.

The show was bustling around them, sounds coming through the door, but they hardly noticed them, so caught up in each other were they, but the show couldn't stop just because they weren't around. The noise was a welcome soundtrack to their encounter, providing just enough noise to blank out their thoughts as they thought about how secretive they were being, how almost…naughty the entire thing was.

That's what made this so much fun for the two of them. It was out of the ordinary, it was something they didn't do in their normal lives, this sneaking away, being behind closed doors, in the dark. On the other side of that door, they were on the straight and narrow path, prime examples for other people, someone you could most definitely look up to, but on this side of the door, they were different, daring, and this sneaking around thing was just so exciting.

He pressed his lips to her neck and heard her moan and that only incited him further, wanting to hear her moan some more, until he had had his fill of her, until he knew he could last the rest of their time apart without her, until they could sneak around again. She moaned again, tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her neck and he granted her wish by lavishing the expanse of skin with wet kisses that burned into her flesh.

"So good," she whispered as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt, "don't stop…"

"Couldn't if I tried," he mumbled against her and it was true, he couldn't stop now. He couldn't just stop this, whatever this was, and he knew that at some point, this would lose its luster and he would have to quit this sneaking around. Still, day by day he was starting to wonder if this would ever end, if he would just stay with her until the end of time, whenever that may be.

"Oh God," she said as he hit a pulse point. At this point she was pushing off his shirt while he was pulling up her skirt, his hands wandering underneath to get at her most sensitive areas. She leaned back against the wall, feeling like she was falling into it, that she was paint being stuck there forever. She almost shrieked when he reached where he needed her to reach.

"Gotta hurry," he muttered against her lips.

"I know," she said, working on his pants. They had to hurry before people got suspicious, and most importantly before they got caught. That would be the end of them if that were to happen.

It was hurried and it was passionate, a cocoon of passion really. He lifted her leg, pushed up her skirt around her waist and took her against the wall, kissing her the entire time, the entire world around them melting into some strange void of nothingness. It was only them in that moment, lost to their lust, their secrets, and the indecency of what they were committing right that moment.

The moment ended too soon and she was soon pushing down her shirt, and pulling up her underwear as he was buttoning up the buttons carefully so that he wouldn't miss a single one. She watched him, head bowed, and she wanted to reach out and fix his hair, but there was no time for intimacy or pleasantries. When they met like this, it was sex, raw and hard, and just…pure sex and lust all wrapped up into one quick package.

She was fixing her own hair when he reached out his fingertips to her chin and lifted her face up. "You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "You always say sweet things after we do that, I think you're just trying not to dirty it up since we just had sex in a closet next to mops."

"Well, I just wanted you to know," he said as he leaned forward and kiss her lightly, his lips gently brushing against hers. "I've got to get back to the old ball and chain."

"I don't think she'd appreciate it if you call her that."

"Well, she is," he told her. "And what about you?"

"Well, I've got to get back to the husband," she told him. "That asshole."

"Aww, now who's not being nice," he said, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her jaw a little.

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about," she said, then turned to the door. "I'll leave first this time?"

"If you insist, as I always say, ladies first."

"Yeah, always say," she said sarcastically as she pulled the door open a crack and peeked her head out. Seeing that nobody was in the immediate area, she slipped out of the room. Chris watched her go and stood there, counting to himself before exiting the room himself and walking down the hallway, whistling a happy tune. He happily pushed the door open and saw his wife sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Steph," he said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"And just where have you been, if I may be so bold as to ask," Stephanie said from her perch on the couch.

"What? You have to know where I am every second of every day now?" he asked. "Where did it say that in the husband contract?"

"Um…section 12, paragraph 4, line 3," she responded.

"I was…around," he said, evading her question, even as she studied him. He went and sat at her desk, busying himself with looking at some of the papers sitting on top of them, mostly ideas for storylines.

"Around, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, casing the joint," he said, trying to sound like a mobster.

Stephanie stood up, smoothing out her skirt and walked around to the desk, leaning over and looking at what he was looking at. "So you were just…walking around, scoping out the competition, doing your normal, everyday thing?"

"Yes, now will you quit bugging me?" he said, pushing her away lightly as he looked at the upcoming schedule for their live events, noting that it looked like they were doing a tour of Canada so they should really go visit his father.

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want," she said.

"So we're going to Canada, are we?" he said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, so now you want to talk, you didn't seem to have too many words for me, I thought we were down to short sentences and monosyllable words," she teased and he rolled his eyes, once again wondering why he had saddled himself with her. He remembered the perks of being married to Stephanie, and then remembered why he had married her.

"Stephanie, don't get me started, I'm in a good mood, so I don't want to argue."

"Good mood? And what has put you in a good mood? You seemed like you were in a bad mood when we woke up this morning, if I can recall correctly, you told me that the weather was shitty, and it was going to be a horrible day."

"Well things change," he informed her. "I got to the show, and just being around the show has put me in an infinitely better mood, so there you go, now back to what I wanted to discuss, we're going to Canada."

"Yes, we are, if you'd bother to look at the schedule every once in a while, you'd know these things, Chris."

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "Anyways, we should probably go see my dad, I know he'd like to see us, he'd be hurt if we went there and didn't visit him."

"That's fine, book it," Stephanie said nonchalantly, "it'll be nice to get away for a couple of days, and I like your dad, he reminds me of what a real dad would be like. It's nice to see how the other half lives, the ones without the crazy fathers always breathing down your necks because they're your boss."

Chris stood up and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders a little bit before moving to her neck, "You're too stressed. You think about work too much, it hardly leaves time for anything else."

"Complain, complain, complain," she said as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. "Why are you being so affectionate?"

"A guy can't be affectionate to his wife?" he asked. In all honesty, he was still a little hot from his encounter earlier, and he needed to blow off a little of that steam before it got to be unbearable. "I figured if I could be affectionate with anyone, it would be you."

"And only me, take that as a warning," Stephanie told him, turned so that she was facing him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Warning duly noted," he told her slowly, not meeting her eyes…since they were too busy focused in on her shirt. "So…"

"No, not going to happen," she told him, pushing him away a little. "In my office, way, way too risky, we're in public, anybody could walk in, my _dad_ could walk in, and how would that look if you have his daughter bent over the desk or…up against a wall or something." Chris gulped as he thought of that image, bringing him back to other walls in other rooms…or closets.

"You're not fun," he pouted.

"Yes, I'm not fun, I understand this, and still you married me, and have stayed married to me for the past four years…or is it seventy, I lose track with you since it seems like I've been attached to you for so long."

"Well, I did say for better or worse, didn't I?"

"When is the 'for better' part coming again? Didn't you promise me that?"

"Once I can afford the 'for better' part you'll get it," he said to her. "So…what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I'm working…on the show…that I've worked on every Monday for the past…forever, what do you think I'm doing?" she told him like he should know better, and he really should. She gathered up some of her papers, things she'd need while she helped out her dad at the gorilla. He was going to be on the show tonight, so he was going to need her there to take over in his stead. "My dad wanted to talk to you by the way, I ran into him earlier in the hallway, and he said that he wanted to talk to you about something, I've no clue what that might be."

"If he's hassling me to come back again…"

"Chris, everyone and their mother has been asking you to come back," she told him. "It's because we _want_ you back, if that's too hard for you to understand, well…"

"Stephanie, I'm not getting into this with you right now," he warned her. This had caused many a fight over the last two years, more specifically the last year, when the arguments had intensified over the particular issue. Stephanie just failed to see why it would be so hard for him to be _on_ the show if he was usually _at_ the show.

"Fine, I've got things to do anyways, so whatever, sit around on your ass some more," she said angrily.

"Hey, I do a lot of things."

She conceded with a sigh, "Yes, I know, sorry, I got caught up in the McMahon temper, you know how often that springs up. I'm being supportive, this is me being supportive…anyways, I don't think this is going to be about you coming back, he seemed pretty subdued when he was talking to me, so yeah, I don't know."

"I just hope it's not another one of those father/son talks that he likes to have with me," he groaned, knowing that sometimes Vince liked to treat him like he was his own son, and sometimes, Chris had a problem with that.

"If that's it, ha ha," she laughed, pointing at him. "Well, I'm off, don't go off getting yourself into trouble…oh, and before I forget, I had a message I was supposed to give you, kind of cryptic."

"What was it?"

"Same time, next week."

That could only mean one thing, he had another date with a broom closet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time, no excuse for that and I'm very sorry. If anyone's still reading this and likes it, please give me a review, thanks! Updating won't take as long next time, I promise...

* * *

"You didn't go meet with my dad!"

"I forgot, sorry," she said.

"Well you try going a whole week with him bugging you about it," Stephanie said as she ran her hand through her long, brown hair. "I don't know what is so important that he _needs_ to speak to you so badly…what did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did _I_ do? How do you know that it's not something that you did and he just wants to talk to me about it?" Chris asked her. "He could be telling me that he wants me to take over your job and fire you…or even better kick you out like he did in that storyline once."

"Don't joke about that," she said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She turned away from the mirror to look at him lounging on their bed. "Don't you ever joke about anything pertaining to my job."

"You get so riled up whenever I bring it up," Chris said, giving her a smile as he folded his arms behind his head.

"If he gives you the 'why haven't you had any grandchildren yet' talk, then don't call me like you did last time, I didn't appreciate having to hear that my father is not getting any younger and we really should be breeding by now," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you want to have a kid with me?" Chris asked.

"Do you really have to ask? By the way, why the hell are you so anxious to get to the show anyways? You're never the one ready first. You're always complaining about how you want to stay and watch something on the television."

"Well, you said your dad needed to talk to me, right?"

"Oh yeah right, you would never get ready so quickly to meet with my dad," Stephanie said, putting the finishing touches on her makeup before she declared herself ready. "Okay, let's go since you're _so_ eager to get there, and please, for the love of God, let the first thing you do be to meet with my father, because I don't want him on my case for another week."

"Fine, fine, fine, bitch, bitch, bitch," he said as he grabbed her bag for her and led them out of the hotel room.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just leave me?" she asked. "I'm sure that you could get a fair settlement if you wanted."

He kissed her cheek, "And why would I do that when I could stay married to you and be able to access a wealth of riches? That's like not using your brains, Steph. If I stay married to you, then I'll get it all."

"Yeah, keep that attitude and see how far it takes you," she told him as she grabbed his free hand.

When they got to the arena, the first thing that Stephanie told Chris to do was to go see her father. He grudgingly agreed, but was dragging his feet on the ground as he left her office. He gave her one last glance and she gave him a withering stare back and so he took a deep, dramatic sigh before opening the door and trudging his way to her father's office. The last thing that he wanted to do tonight was talk to Vince, but Stephanie hardly left him a choice in the matter.

Chris knocked on Vince's door and his bellowing voice followed, "Come in!"

Chris stuck his head in the door, "Vince, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, last week, did Stephanie not tell you this? Are you speaking to her?" Vince asked and Chris gave him a look of confusion.

"Uh yeah, of course I'm speaking to Stephanie, why wouldn't I be, she's my wife, the woman I'm married to and all that, the one I've ple--"

"Cut the shit, Chris, I saw you," Vince said, cutting Chris off before he started spouting off anything else.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked, sitting down now and wondering where Vince was taking this. "You saw me what? Sitting with Stephanie? Was it kissing Stephanie? Vince, I thought we already had this talk, I _am_ with your daughter now, and you're going to have to accept that she's not a little girl anymore."

"Who the hell do you think I am, Chris? Last week, I happened to be looking over some documents, now, I didn't have my glasses on, but I wasn't far enough away to see a female sneaking out of a room and then _you_ sneaking out of a room. And how did I know it was you? Well, I saw your shirt, who could miss that?"

Chris cursed under his breath, but looked up at Vince nonchalantly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Vince."

"Like hell you don't, are you cheating on my daughter?"

"Look, Vince, I--"

"How dare you cheat on her!" Vince roared, not letting him get a word in edgewise. "I trusted you with my daughter and this is how you repay me, how you _treat _her!"

"Vince, calm down, seriously," Chris said. "Let--"

Vince took a deep breath to control himself. This wasn't how he wanted to go about doing this. He wanted to calmly speak to Chris about this and not blow his lid…just yet anyways. He still couldn't believe what he had seen, and it still kind of boggled his mind right now. He had seen many things in his day, but he never wanted to see another woman walking out of a closet that his son-in-law walked out of a few moments later.

"Now, I know that there are many temptations in this business, and I know that I've given in to them myself, so I'm going to try to be sympathetic here…"

"Vince, come on…"

"You're lucky that I haven't told Stephanie about this."

"Please don't," he said, not wanting to drag Stephanie into all of this.

"I'm not going to. I'm giving you a second chance, and only because I was given a second chance by Linda, end whatever you have with this woman, and I won't tell Stephanie and subsequently, I won't fire you and make sure you end up with nothing."

"Look, Vince, if you'd just let me--"

"That's your option, Chris, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," he said slowly.

"Good, I suggest you use this opportunity wisely because if I ever, and I mean ever catch you fooling around on my daughter again, I will make sure you won't be able to get a job anywhere, and I will not rest until I see you on the streets."

"Whatever," Chris muttered.

He left the room, cursing under his breath. They had been so careful to make sure that nobody saw them, and of all people to have catch them, it had to be Vince freaking McMahon. And if that wasn't bad enough…well, yes, there were a lot of bad things that went along with this and if Chris could've just got a word in edgewise, but that wasn't a wise decision by any means. He walked into Stephanie's office and saw she wasn't there and he went to her desk and sat down heavily into it. He leaned back for a few moments, staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do.

He closed his eyes and it wasn't until he felt hair brushing his face did he look up.

"Well, hello Mr. Irvine," came the sweet, innocent voice. He stared at the blonde hair that was shrouding his face now.

"Here? You came here?" he asked with a smile. "This is very risky."

"Oh, I know, but I figured that I could get away with it, just this once," she said as she straddled his lap. "Aren't you happy to see me, Mr. Irvine?"

"Since when am I Mr. Irvine?"

"Since I've been a very naughty girl and need to be punished. Look at me, all in public, wanting you to have sex with me, right here in this chair, your wife's chair, when anyone can walk in on us, doesn't that make you really hot?"

"We can't do this here," he told her. "Or anywhere in public for that matter."

"What? Why not? Are you tired of me already?" she asked, jutting out her bottom lip. "I can make it worth your while, what do you want me to play? Something really kinky?" She leaned in to start kissing his neck, laving it with her tongue.

Chris pushed her away gently, "Look, I like doing this, you know that, but we can't do this at the show anymore, we're going to have to be a little more discreet about it."

"Why? I like doing it where anyone can catch us, it makes it bad, Chris, so very, very bad," she told him, licking her lips. "I so want to be bad with you."

"Look, Vince saw us coming out of the closet last week," Chris told her. Her eyes widened.

"He did?" she asked with a loud gulp.

"Yeah, he did," he responded. "And he laid into me, telling me that I was going to be given one more chance, like I'm this total screw-up. He told me to end this affair that I was having, that my job and my livelihood depended on it."

"He saw us?"

"Yeah, he saw us, and, well, he didn't see who you were," he said, tugging on the long blonde strands of hair. He leaned forward to kiss her. "So this thing has to end? We can't keep doing this here, not when there are people lurking about who are willing to rat us out, or see us."

"So you think he has spies?"

"Of course he does, this is Vince McMahon, uh…you know the guy, right? I'm sure that he's going to have someone watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't sully his precious daughter's name."

She sighed, "So this part of our relationship has to end?"

"Yeah, sneaking around here, it's just too risky, and I don't exactly, well, I mean, the truth coming out would be detrimental to my reputation, I really, really don't want people knowing my personal business, especially this personal business."

"This isn't wrong," she pouted.

"Look, I know that, I feel that way too, I just…we can't keep doing this here, it's just too risky. We can keep doing it elsewhere."

"No, half the fun of it was the sneaking around," she said with a long, drawn-out sigh. "I'm just going to go. I've got things to do too, and while this was #1 on the list, it's not anymore."

"I didn't want this to end, just so you know, I was having a lot of fun with you, and the sex, as always, was fabulous."

She giggled a tiny bit, "Well, I'm good." She leaned forward to kiss him again, a sweet kiss filled with something more than just lust, something deeper and more refined than any of that. "I'm going to miss doing this with you."

"I'll miss it too," he told her.

"I had fun though, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, looking down at her ample cleavage, "I always have fun when I'm with you, it was why I was with you in the first place, besides the fact that you're a good lay."

She hit him playfully before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a steamy kiss. They made it brief though, lest someone walk in and see them together. She pulled away and made a face at him. He laughed as she got off his lap, and he would love nothing more in that moment than to fuck her senseless, but not at the expense of exposing the two of them. She raised her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it and he laughed as he saw what she was doing. She left the room a moment later and he sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about one thing.

Damn Vince McMahon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the conclusion of the story, I really hope you like it and please leave a review, they really help. Thanks.

* * *

"Hey Lil!"

Lillian Garcia turned around and saw Chris jogging to catch up to her. She gave him a smile as she stopped to wait up for him. He returned her smile and placed his hand on her shoulder companionably.

"Hey, Chris," she said to him, the smile still on her face.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," he told her.

"Oh really," she said. "What about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay," he told her and she sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, tilting her head to look up at him. She gave him a brave smile, like she was trying to hold back her real feelings and his heart went out to her. "Totally and completely fine."

"Are you sure, because…"

"No, Chris, it's okay, I appreciate the fact that you came up to me and asked, but…I think I just want to let what happened be in the past, you know," she told him, and he nodded. "It's just hard is all."

"Yeah, I understand," he said sympathetically, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He gave her what he hoped looked like a warm smile. "But if you ever want to talk about it, if you ever want to…you know, you can talk to me, my door is always open for you."

"Or your wife's door, right?" she said. She leaned up and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. "Thank you for being so nice."

"It's not a problem," he told her, hugging her back. "But seriously, if you ever need it, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lillian said, brushing her blonde hair over her ears as she pulled away from Chris slowly. "You have a good rest of the night, Chris."

"You too, Lil," Chris said as he gave a short wave before she turned and continued down the hallway. He stood there for a second before two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt Stephanie's familiar body pressed against his in a hug.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt, which she had her face buried in right now.

"Nothing, I was just talking to her," Chris said, gripping Stephanie's hand. "Is that a crime now?"

"Do I have to worry about you and Lillian Garcia?" she asked in mock suspicion. "Because that would put a real cramp in my plans if I have to follow you everywhere and make sure that you're not cheating on me."

"Steph," he said, his voice trailing off, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry, so really, what was the hugging about?"

"I was telling her how sorry I was to hear about her divorce and that if she ever wanted to talk, she knew where to find me, I was being a good guy…now who was it that told me to go up to her and show her that all men are not jerks?"

"You're the best husband ever!" she said in a high-pitched, teenage-girled voice. "And it's good for her to know that there's someone to talk to. I know that if I were going through a divorce that I'd want someone to talk to of the male persuasion."

"Don't talk about divorce, okay," he said quietly.

"Okay," she said. "Anyways, my dad wants to talk to you…again. Why does he keep wanting to talk to you? I don't understand how you went to being #1 in his book."

"Trust me, I'm not #1," Chris said as he thought about their talk last week. After seeing him a couple weeks ago, Chris figured that he was the last guy on Vince's list. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Vince called every single day for the rest of his life to make sure that Chris wasn't cheating on his daughter. The man was vigilant, he had to give that to him.

"Then why does he keep calling, and why did he say he wanted to see you…what are you keeping from me, Chris?" Stephanie said, grabbing his arm and turning him so that he was facing her.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Steph," he said, kissing her forehead. "Don't you have any trust in me? Why would I want to keep something from you?"

"You've just been…I don't know, kind of distant for the past few weeks, like you're not all here with me, we've been getting in more of those little fights. I just…it's like you're keeping something from me," she said, articulating what she had been feeling.

He sighed and rubbed his index fingers on her temples, "Steph, come on baby."

"Sorry, just me being me, you know, well, go see my father, and I'll go back to the grind," she said. "I love you."

"You know I return that sentiment," he told her, giving her a small kiss on the lips, "and Steph, you trust me, right?"

"With everything."

"Good," he said, tucking some of her dark hair over her ear. "Good."

She left him then, standing the middle of the hallway, and he hated that he had to lie to her over this past week, but it was a necessary evil so that she wasn't pulled into anything that she had no business being pulled into. He made his way down to Vince's office, dreading another meeting with the man. He almost couldn't take the suspicion that lied in Vince's eyes every time he saw him, or the distrust in his voice every time he spoke to him.

"Vince, you wanted to see me again?"

"Yes, I wanted to have a talk with you."

"Vince…look, I thought everything was behind us," Chris said slowly.

"It is, I just wanted to make sure that everything was…done."

"Chris looked off, "Vince, everything has been taken care of, if you would've just let me talk about it, whatever, it's over, done with, you don't have to worry about Stephanie ever, ever again. I do take good care of her, Vince, I do."

"Well, there's always room for improvement, this is for your own good, Chris. You don't know what you have in my daughter, she's one-of-a-kind, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She deserves better than that, and you know it."

"Vince, I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay," he said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Fine, well, you know what we've talked about so you may go."

"Thank you, Vince, I'm very busy," Chris said as he left the room. He would never again be able to talk to Vince like a normal human being. Oh well, he thought, he had more important things to take care of, and none of them involved talking to Vince for more than a moment, so now that, that part of his day was done, he could focus on the other parts.

Stephanie watched as Chris angrily left Vince's office. She wanted to know what they were talking about so as soon as Chris was gone, Stephanie went up to her father's door and knocked on it before opening it up and sticking her head inside. Vince looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter and waved her into the room. She came in and sat down in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Steph?"

"I was just wondering what's going on with you and Chris," Stephanie said. "You keep talking to him, and calling our house and it's just really weird and Chris said it was nothing, but I know it's probably not nothing, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me what it was."

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetie, I'm just trying to convince that stubborn man to come back, that's all."

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't force him to come back? Just because he's my husband doesn't entitle you to tell him what to do. I'm trying to be supportive here, and you're being overbearing, how do you think that makes me look?"

"Stephanie, I'm doing things for your own good."

"How is it my own good if Chris comes back or not?"

"Because…well, it just is," he said.

"Also, I heard that you were having meetings without me, how could you do that, Dad?"

"I get final say in all storylines, and I decided that we needed some changes," Vince said. "I am still the boss around here, Stephanie, and I do still make the decisions and I don't appreciate being questioned like I'm under arrest."

"Fine, sorry," she mumbled, "but please, Dad, can you just lay off Chris, I don't want you to push him too far and make him angry at all of us. Okay?"

"I understand," he said, not wanting to tell his daughter the devastating news. She would be broken, and the last thing that he wanted was to see his daughter have to go through that kind of pain. He was her father, it was his job to make sure that nothing touched his daughter. It was his job to make sure she was happy.

"Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye."

Stephanie left the office and sighed, wondering just what on the checklist to go over next. She looked down at the clipboard in her hand, wandering aimlessly as she mentally checked different items off for the show tonight. She knew that they had to film a couple of segments to fill into the show, but she didn't know where the camera guys were at this time. She rounded a corner and looked up. She went to look back down again when her head shot up and her eyes almost bugged out of her skull.

In a darkened corner of the hallway, where there weren't many lights or much of anything, was Chris, back against the wall. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that there was a girl in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. They were making out, her hands in his hair as Chris held her tightly against him. Her jaw dropped and her nostrils flared as she dropped her clipboard.

She stalked over, her hands on her hips, "Christopher Keith Irvine!" Chris's eyes widened as he pulled away from the woman. Stephanie's eyes flitted towards the woman, "Jillian…" Her voice was so full of venom.

"Stephanie, you weren't supposed to…"

"You fucking bastard!" Stephanie said, shoving Jillian off of Chris and then getting right in his face. "How dare you! How fucking dare you do this to me! This is why you were distant, you were fucking someone else, how dare you! Do you know who I am? Huh, I'm Stephanie McMahon, baby, and I can destroy you!"

"Steph, Stephanie," Chris said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" she screamed, wrenching her arm away from him. "Don't you ever touch me again, I swear to God, Chris, if you ever touch me again, I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions. You are the scum of the earth, I gave you seven years of my life, seven goddamn years and this is how you treat me?" She was starting to cry now and he hated to see the tears on her face and he went to reach to her face and wipe them away.

"Stephanie, will you just please listen to me."

"No," her voice tapered off, filled with gigantic amounts of hurt. "Just…leave me alone."

She was gone before he could get another word in edgewise. He glanced back the buxom blonde, "I'll deal with this later."

He chased after Stephanie, who was walking away quickly. He jogged to catch up to her, and when she realized he was right behind her, she broke out into a full-on run, her heels clicking on the floor in an incessant rhythm. Chris started running too, and his long strides let him catch up to her easily. He grabbed her around the waist and she started screaming and flailing around on him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she told him, kicking him in the shins with one of her stilettos.

"Jesus Christ, would you stop wriggling around," Chris said. Stephanie was sobbing now, her eyes pouring of tears. Chris stopped in the hallway and pushed her against the wall. She refused to look him in the eye, looking everywhere but at him. He was holding her by the waist, and she just didn't have the strength to fight right now. "Steph, look at me."

"Not going to happen."

"Steph, look at me," he repeated.

"Fuck you," she told him. "I hope you go to hell, I hope you burn in hell, I hope you have birds eating your liver every day for the rest of your life."

"You don't wish that," he said.

"Yes, I do, fuck you and fuck Jillian too, or is that just what you were doing? Now I know why you wanted--" She was cut off when he leaned in to kiss her. She let it go for the briefest of moments before she shoved him rudely away from her. "Don't you ever try that again or you're going to be missing a set of balls."

"Ouch," he told her, "Steph, look me in the eye."

"No, you can look your own damn self in the eye and realize that you are just the scum of the earth. I trusted you, Chris," she said, her voice cracking and breaking as she spoke. "I put all my love and trust in you."

"I know this," he told her, "I know this, Stephanie."

Her lip quivered, "I loved you, I loved you so much, I've never met another man who…I need to leave, you need to leave me alone."

Chris didn't let her go as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She tried to get free, but he held her waist too tight for her to break free. He took her back over to where Jillian was standing sheepishly. Stephanie was embarrassed and didn't want to be there as Chris set her down, she turned completely away from the two of them. It hurt her to even look at him, and now he was taking her to his…mistress. Even the word felt dirty.

"You can come out now guys," Chris said.

From through a door, a couple of camera guys stepped out. Stephanie looked up when she saw them, and she looked at Chris, "What is all of this?"

"Me coming back," he explained. "Your dad, in his messed up logic wanted me to be in a romantic storyline, he figured if I were to come back to the company, I would be involved with one of the divas, and that'd be my ticket in until I meet up with Cena and challenge him for the title, so…Jillian…me, making out…"

"For the storyline," she said, wiping at her eyes, "Well, now I feel really stupid, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd have a problem with it, so…well, I thought maybe if I got it over with then went to you after you saw it, you wouldn't go ballistic on me like you just did right now in front of half the roster," he said, taking her in his arms. "And for the record, you're not stupid."

"Why would my dad suggest you do a storyline like this?"

Chris sighed, "Why do you think?"

"Oh, a test, right?" she said, burying her face in his neck.

"Your dad saw me with someone…a blonde, so…I think he's trying to test me, to see which blonde it was."

"You were with a blonde?"

"Yeah, I was with a blonde," he told her, hugging her closer. "Sorry about that."

"No sorrys necessary," she told him.

"I had a lot of sex with her."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah…a lot, you see…uh, she was trying to get pregnant, and I was trying to help."

"Pregnant huh?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, so we'd sneak off, and have sex whenever the time was right, and it just so happened that your dad saw us, and well, he thinks that I'm a very bad man, since I was sleeping around on you."

"Yeah, that would be bad, don't sleep around on me anymore, okay?"

"Well, I have to say, I was rather fond of this blonde."

"Well, you're mine."

"I guess I am…but she was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, well…you know what they say, blondes, more fun, all of that, but you're done with her, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be done with her."

"Do you think I should tell my dad who the woman was, I mean, maybe if he knows, he won't keep trying to test me and make you angry."

"Do you think that she would want her job in jeopardy like that?"

"You're right, she's very sensitive on the whole job issue."

"Is she?"

"I love her, Steph," he admitted. "I love her a lot. I miss being with her, it was fun, you know, risky fun, and it made things exciting for me. I just…I'm sorry, but I miss her, not that…I mean, you're great, you're the best, she was just…different."

"Oh, so…you want to be with her then?"

"Yeah, I admit it."

"Well…same time next week?"

"Same time next week."

THE END


End file.
